


To Mama, With Love

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Postcards sent to the best mother in the world[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE  MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Kudos: 15





	To Mama, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the original entries I created for my application for [Drawing Days, the Katekyo Hitman Reborn scrapbook Fanzine](https://khrfanzine.carrd.co/). I was accepted. ^^

_[Postcard #7: an old temple in rural China with a couple of worshippers walking in and out; it is small and humble]_

To Mama,

I am doing well back in China with Master Fon. It’s everything I remember, and I’m keeping up with my studies like I promised. While I’m here, I’m learning how to cook too, so when I come home, I’ll make you a delicious meal. (I’m paying special attention to the desserts. I know you love them.) I’ve also made a lot of new friends here too, but I still miss you a lot, Mama. 

Love, I-Pin

_[Postcard #18: butterflies resting on a stone tiles, orange monarchs, bright big blues, and even tiny, white cabbages; the corners are bent and there is a crease right down the middle]_

Mama, it’s Dino. I’m sending this Are you enjoying your anniversary trip with Imetsu? I hope everything is to your liking. I can’t believe Reborn sent you to a super secret location, even Tsuna can’t find you. He won’t even tell me. :( We’re only allowed to send letters and postcards. He’s not being pair fair. Anyway, when you come back, I have a gift for you too! Look forward to it!

_[Postcard #35: a homely, brown Tuscan villa standing in the foreground of a green mountain, Cyprus trees tall and scattered around; there are grease stains on both sides]_

Mama, thanks for the cookies! They’re really good like always. School in Italy is kind of hard, but I’m doing my best for you. I’ll make you proud. You’re visiting for christmas, right? Well, I’m’ going to get you the BEST present ever!!!!! LOVE YOU!  
FROM LAMBO-SAMA

_[Postcard #59: a colored sketch of a banquet hall ballroom with white columns and a glass chandelier]_

Sawada-san,  
I heard you bought a piano.  
Tenth said it was because of me.  
Thank you. For thinking of me.  
—Gokudera Hayato

_[Postcard #68: an inside shot of Galleria Vittorio at midday, showing its classical architecture and the its arched glass roof; the sky is blue and the sunlight touches the wall]_

Dear Nana-chan,

You must come and visit again! Everything is much more fun when you’re around. Even the boss likes you, so feel welcome to come back anytime. I miss you already. I’ll take you around all the best gallerias in Europe, we’ll shop until we drop! 

Lussuria-nee-san  
xoxoxo

_[Postcard #80: the Pyramids of Giza; the sun is high and the sky is blue; a camel smiling widely with teeth at the bottom right corner]_

Nana-san! Hope you’re doing well. I know it’s only been two weeks, but have you ever seen the pyramids in Egypt before? They’re really nice this time of year, and the picture of this postcard really captures the feel! 

Can’t wait to tell you everything! 

Takeshi

_[Postcard #93: a watercolor of a Japanese garden with a wooden arched bridge over a small stream, gold and white koi fish swimming in it; there is a single white stone lantern at the end of the bridge, it is lit]_

Nana-dono, I humbly thank thee for thy gift of seven boxes of konpeitō. They are delicious, and my friends have enjoyed it as well. Attached is a gift I give thee in return: a bracelet with saffron gems. I hope it is to thy liking. I am truly grateful that thou made the time to come to visit me for the celebration of my birth.

Please keep thyself in good health. It would be an honor if thou wouldst come again next year as well. 

Yours,  
Basil

  
  


_[Postcard #127: a blank white card of an inked sketch of the Sawada residence, drawn from memory with no hint of hesitance; the lines are purposeful and clean, the shading light and careful]_

Mama, it’s been a while. I’m really sorry about that. There’s just a lot of work to go through, and it seems like no matter how hard I try, there’s always something new to come up. Luckily, I have my friends with me as always. I'm really looking forward to New Years. Everyone is getting ready. We’re all excited to see you! Be home soon! I love you.


End file.
